The Ordinary Life of Elizabeth Cullen-Black
by ACleverPenName
Summary: Raised by vampires and werewolves, Elizabeth had been on the run her entire life. She led the type of life where she stayed at home all day, studied at home and talked to only her family and their friends. Things were going to take an unexpected turn towards the...ordinary. And for the first time, Elizabeth was unprepared.


"Sshhh..." A woman hissed, her voice barely audible. "You'll wake her."

"But, love..." A man replied, his tone worried. "She is having a nightmare. She wants to wake up."

"Nightmares aren't real." The woman continued. "Why are you here again anyway? I thought Bethy made it perfectly clear her room is a no vampire/werewolf zone."

"I just wanted to watch her sleep." The man replied. "She resembles her so much, especially when her face isn't contorted in rage."

"It will be if you guys don't leave!" Another woman added. "Jake is going to have a fit, Dad! I don't want you guys fighting again!"

"I would like to see the dog try." The man replied, baring his fangs.

"Edward!" The first woman scolded.

"Sshhh..." Edward gesticulated wildly. "Bella! You'll wake her. For a human, she has exceptionally sharp ears!"

"Nes, get Jake." Bella said, her eyes narrowing a little.

At that moment, Edward froze. Bella and Renesmee mirrored his actions.

"Damn!" Edward cursed, before the silent night was destroyed in the loud protests of a teenaged girl.

-X-X-

Elizabeth fidgeted nervously at her seat, her backpack sliding off her shoulder for the tenth time. Her family had just moved to the small town of Fosters, just outside Juneau, Alaska. The perpetually wet town was special to Elizabeth for a very specific reason. She glanced at the watch again. She watched in disgust as her century old teenaged father scarfed down a fifteenth helping of pancakes. Renesmee quietly sipped coffee, a small smile on her face.

"Can we go?" Elizabeth Cullen-Black whined as she looked at the watch approaching 8.00 AM.

She didn't want to be the loser who was late for the first day of school. At least that's what Elizabeth thought constituted a loser in high school. It was a new playing field for her. She was home schooled all her life.

The Volturi had taken a special interest in popping up at random corners and attempt to kidnap her all her life. Her family had spent the last 15 years trying to protect her from the Volturi.

But a week ago, they were able to strike a deal with them. Elizabeth wasn't sure of the details of the deal but it meant that she could go to school like normal kids. Elizabeth had spent a majority of that week jumping on her bed, with her Dad over-excitedly changing forms and joining her. Rumor had it that there were now spare beds in the garage, but Elizabeth was too psyched to care.

"Do you think this is still in?" Elizabeth heard her Grandmother Isabella Cullen muse.

"It's been a hundred and fifty years, Bella!" Alice chimed, grinning. "You have to get over your jeans and sneakers phase."

Bella looked at Alice apprehensively.

"I just don't want it to stand out too much." Bella said, biting her lower lip.

Edward and Alice looked at each other and burst into laughter. Edward put his arms lovingly around his wife.

"That's just not possible, love." He cooed as he leaned into to kiss her.

Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly.

"Impressionable minor in the room." Elizabeth announced and she glanced at the watch again.

"Donworry, chweet-ha." Jacob said, before gulping a huge bite. "You can ride on Daddy's back, just like you used to."

"Is that on the table?" Edward jumped in. "I want to take her to school. You can hop on Grandpa."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"A. I'm not a baby." Elizabeth said, as she slung her backpack on her bag. "And B. I'm not talking to you, Grandpa. You broke our promise. I think I will take the bus to school."

She strode confidently to the door but hesitated at the door.

"They know where every kid lives right?" Elizabeth asked tentatively. "I just have to step out and the bus will be there, right? Like in the movies?"

Emmet chuckled.

"We can take the panther." Emmet offered.

Elizabeth pondered over the offer for a moment.

"You will drop me three blocks away from school, right?" Elizabeth countered, confirming the deal from the night before.

Emmet nodded and winked.

"Why the wink?!" Rosalie asked, shaking he head.

She bent to make eyes contact with Elizabeth.

"We remember your requests, darling." Rosalie said, her golden eyes boring into Elizabeth's melting black ones. "We wont embarrass you. We want you to make lots of friends and have lots of fun."

Rosalie scratched Elizabeth's long sharp nose. Elizabeth nodded as she tucked a stand of her copper hair behind her ears.

"Did you take the lunch Great Gran packed you?" Jasper asked, standing at his usual place next to Alice.

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes now on the floor. Her curiosity to find out more about the deal was renewed. A part of her worried that her family was doing something ridiculously dangerous to give her a small piece of happiness.

"It's nothing stupid, right?" Elizabeth asked for the millionth time.

"Nothing that will part us." Esme replied, smiling kindly.

Elizabeth nodded and followed Emmet out of the house.

She strapped on her helmet and climbed Emmet's Enfield.

"Hang tight." Emmet called behind him over the rev of the engine.

Elizabeth watched as the rest of her family started getting into their cars.

"Let's go." Elizabeth murmured.

Emmet shot off, Elizabeth studying the features of her new phone. She had insisted on getting a not too new, not too old phone. So she browsed through her almost latest android phone, unafraid as Emmet broke speed limits.

"He is driving too fast!" Renesmee complained as the vampires followed them on foot in the shadows. "She isn't even properly secured! Is this how we take her around too?"

"Should we even be doing this?" Bella asked, glancing at her daughter. "Bethy is not going to be happy."

"This falls well within her scope of requests." Alice chimed. "She didn't want the kids to know that we are related. Nothing more. Besides, it's rather frustrating that I can't see her future."

Jacob grunted softly next to her. Esme and Edward were in the lead, making sure that Emmet dropped Elizabeth safely. The family stopped as Emmet turned a curb and slowed down. They watched as Elizabeth slid off the bike. She gave her great Uncle a one armed hug and tried to bodily push him out of view.

Emmet chuckled as he started the bike. Soon he joined his family in the shadows, who were all watching Elizabeth intently. They watched as Elizabeth tamed her unruly hair and dusted her clothes.

Edward and Esme joined the others, Esme beaming at the youngest member of her family.

"She is so grown up!" Esme smiled. "I'm so proud of her."

Elizabeth slowly turned towards the direction of the school, her movements sluggish. Edward looked unhappy.

"What's going on, Dad?" Renesmee asked. "Why does she seem... scared?"

Jacob appeared fully clothed, a frown similar to Edward on his face.

"Her heart rate is up." Rosalie added. "And she is sweating."

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Edward started, mouthing Elizabeth's thoughts. "Move, stupid feet! The Volturi and us have a deal. They can't hurt me."

At that thought, Elizabeth gulped, looking around nervously, her mind going back to the times the Volturi had almost killed her family trying to get to her. Elizabeth resolutely shook her head, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Renesmee took a step forward, wanting to comfort her daughter, but Edward held her hand.

"You're only freaking out because you've never been on your own." Edward continued. "You can't expect them to protect you forever. Move Elizabeth Agnes Cullen-Black. Get to school. Move!"

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped a little, her copper hair covering her face. She stood at the turning for the longest time, her mind replaying the darkest moments in her life. Edward flinched at every one of those memories, unaware that she was exposed to so much brutality for so long. The Volturi has kept them on their toes for so long, that they couldn't pause to consider the repercussions on Elizabeth until recently. Though Edward didn't want to believe it, his cheery and lively grand-daughter had an ocean of fear locked away in the farthest corners of her mind.

"You OK?" An unfamiliar voice rang deep near Elizabeth.

Elizabeth jumped a little, scrambling away from the voice.

"Woah!" The boy said, his hands raised in surrender. "Calm down! Are you OK? You look like you've seen death!"

Elizabeth's voice was stuck in her throat. The slight drizzle had matted the boy's blonde hair with drops that looked like diamonds. He studied Elizabeth, his stormy grey eyes, a perfect match to the sky above, confused. He took a cautious step towards Elizabeth, looking around for any signs of danger.

"Are you being followed?" He murmured, standing only a couple of inches from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had never spoken to humans before. The words evaporated when they reached her lips. So she stood still, her mouth half open.

"Maybe I should escort you to school." The boy offered still looking around. "I'm Matt. You going to Andrews High, I assume?"

Elizabeth slowly nodded.

Edward clenched his hands.

"He thinks she is endearing!" Edward said, through clenched teeth.

Bella and Renesmee simultaneously restrained their husbands.

"We don't kill humans!" Bella grunted under the effort of restraining Edward.

Edward glared at Bella, hoping that would be enough to push her away. Bella rolled her eyes and doubled her efforts.

Matt gestured towards the school and started walking. Elizabeth mutely followed him.

"You don't have to be scared." Matt murmured, a little while later. "My Dad's the Sherrif here in Fosters. We can talk to him after school. You can tell him about your stalker."

He squeezed Elizabeth's hand a little, bringing her back to the planet.

_Wait, what?_ Elizabeth thought, a ghost of a laughter bubbling in her stomach. _Of course I have stalkers! At least ten of them._

Elizabeth started laughing at the realization, her laugh coming out in squeals of relief. Matt looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Elizabeth clutched her stomach, doubling over laughing. Edward relaxed in Bella's grip.

"He thinks she is strange now." Edward sighed in relief.

Now it was Edward's and Jacob's turn to restrain their wives.

"I will see you at school then!" Matt said, as he took a hesitant step back.

Elizabeth heard him. She wanted to stop him. But she knew she wouldn't be able to get the words out. So she just waited for him to leave, until she straightened up and cleared her throat. She shot an angry glance at all the shadows around her and took big, determined steps towards school.

-X-X-

The school was already buzzing with activity when Elizabeth got there. She clutched her schedule and hauled her bag over her shoulder, as she made her way to her locker. Though she had written it down, she kept muttering her locker combination under her breath. She jimmied her locker open and put in most of her books.

Turns out her family was right. Nobody in high school carried so many books. She peeked at her neighbour who was decorating her locker with photos and glitter.

"Hey!" The neighbor beamed as she caught Elizabeth's eye. "I'm Bethany. Bethy for short. You new?"

Elizabeth slowly nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth said in a small voice. "People call me Bethy too."

Elizabeth's subconscious was busy doing the chicken dance and did not notice Bethany's eyes narrow a little.

"No way!" Bethany chimed, shutting her locker with perfectly manicured fingers, bringing into view her two friends who were standing on the other side. "We're like sisters! Bethy and Bethy! I help the new kids adjust to Andrew's. It's insane how much all the teachers and students love and depend on me. Let me see your schedule."

Bethany snatched the schedule from Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth hoped her face did not show how gloriously happy she was at her first human conversation. Bethany pushed back her dark hair with red streaks behind her ears, as she studied Elizabeth's schedule. Elizabeth was sure Bethany was one of the popular kids. And Bethany called Elizabeth her sister.

Her family had told her that it didn't matter which clique she fit in, as long as she made good friends. But wasn't fitting in with the popular kids the goal of every movie Elizabeth had ever seen. Granted, in the end there is always a message of fitting in with your self, blah blah blah... But Elizabeth always thought that movies showed the popular kids in an exaggerated version.

"OH MY GOD!" One of Bethany's friends squealed. "Who are they?"

Bethany glanced up and immediately dropped Elizabeth's schedule. Elizabeth sighed as she picked it up. She turned around rolling her eyes a little and joined the others in gaping at the God-like Cullens and Black who had just walked in. All the students were quiet and Edward had a small smile on his face. She hated it that no thought was private around her grandfather. They dispersed towards their lockers, as Edward came near Elizabeth.

"Hello." Edward said politely as he introduced himself, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'm Edward Cullen. It looks like we're locker buddies."

Her grandfather was turning up the charm. Elizabeth frowned as she curtly nodded.

"Switch lockers with me." Bethany whispered into Elizabeth's ears.

"Huh?" Elizabeth said, side-tracked.

Bethany rolled her eyes as she brushed Elizabeth aside.

"Hi, Edward." She chimed, turning up the glow factor. "I'm Bethany White. You can call me Beth."

"So bright!" Elizabeth muttered as she mock shielded her eyes.

Most of the school was split into eight, admiring the new kids. But Elizabeth heard a small chuckle. She looked across the hall and saw a guy with curly brown hair grin toothily at her. He made a gag gesture towards Edward and Bethany. Elizabeth smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Edward's jaw was set in a hard line. He wanted to comfort his grand-daughter. But instead he was stuck in conversation with the boring human. He watched as Elizabeth buried her head in the schedule and was joined by a thick boy with curly brown hair and green eyes.

"The school is now a movie set." The boy muttered.

"And we're the lead extras." Elizabeth added, grinning.

The boy shook his head.

"To think, this is a place of education." The boy continued. "I'm Rory Winters, by the way. You must be the New Kid."

"Those Greek Gods are the New Kids." Elizabeth said, finding it easy to talk to Rory. "I'm Elizabeth Masen."

"Well, Elizabeth Masen." Rory said. "You were lucky that the Greek God pulled you away from the Black Witch when he did. She must have been contemplating sticking you in a locker or locking you on the roof. Personally, I prefer being locked on the roof."

Elizabeth frowned in confusion.

"You have the audacity of sharing a name with Her Bitchiness." Rory continued. "It is a punishable offense."

Elizabeth was a little put off. She wanted to tell Rory off for talking about Bethany like that. It wasn't her fault that her grandfather was supposedly delectable. If only Bethany truly understood why she found her grandfather attractive, Rory and Elizabeth wouldn't be having this conversation.

"I think I will reserve my judgement about Bethany for now." Elizabeth countered sourly, loyalty bubbling in her.

Rory shrugged.

"We're here." Rory said, stopping outside biology.

Rory entered first and joined his friends. Elizabeth stalled at the entrance for a moment longer, not wanting to be the only new kid in class. She took a deep breath as she entered.

She controlled herself from glaring as she saw the only available place was next to Edward Cullen. Edward looked at Elizabeth with twitching lips.

_Are you having fun?_ Elizabeth thought angrily.

Edward looked away and for the tiniest fraction, nodded.

"Hello." A familiar voice rang near Elizabeth. "I'm Isabella Swan-Cullen. You can call me Bella."

Elizabeth nearly gagged when she realized why her grandparents were taking biology together. Edward burst out laughing. Bella frowned as she walked over to him.

Elizabeth awkwardly stood at the head of the class, trying to melt into the wall. Edward and Bella studied her religiously while the rest of the class studied them.

"Alright, class." A tall blonde teacher whose hair was tied in a bun, walked swiftly into the class.

She was followed by two janitors who were carrying an extra desk into the class. Elizabeth sighed in relief as she scampered towards the desk and settled down.

"I'm Mrs. Kiley." The blonde teacher wrote on the green chalk board. "You have home room later where the new students will be introduced. For now, I would like to draw an outline of the syllabus you would be covering this semester. Please keep up."

Elizabeth looked up eagerly, a pen clutched in her hand. Being in a class room beat studying on the couch, no contest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random pop up in my head. Hope you guys like it!<strong>


End file.
